


Coming out (staying in)

by nonniemousie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonniemousie/pseuds/nonniemousie
Summary: Tiniest of ficlets written for an anon comm, with the prompt "coming out as asexual".





	Coming out (staying in)

"I'm asexual." He says it stiffly, lips barely moving, shoulders lifted. Meets L's unblinking stare directly, and feels his cheeks flush.

"What is asexual, Light-kun?"

Is he serious? Of course not. He smiles, or at least points the corners of his mouths in an upwards direction. Good enough. "Even if you have never heard of it before, surely you can guess?"

L tilts his head backwards, staring at the ceiling. The fingers of one hand trace across his lips. Back and forth. Light finds himself staring, but looks away when L turns to him.

"Why do you think I am interested in your sex life, Light-kun?"

"It's just -" He finds himself stuttering. He never stutters. He tells himself it sounds more convincing that way. That he is embarrassed. Yes. "I know you think that I am being cold towards Misa. I wanted to tell you why. I didn't want you to think that I -"

He stops, and L merely stares. _That I am abnormal. That I am flawed. That I like men._ "That I am using her. To hide anything."


End file.
